Camping Trip
by Melee Master1
Summary: Several people from the Fire Emblem series decide to go camping. This is an Alternate Universe fic. Please read the Authors Note before reading and reviewing.
1. Default Chapter

Fire Emblem Camping Trip

Authors note: Please, I don't want any flame reviews in this story. Once again...I WANT Roy and Eliwood to be brothers in my fanfic! I know who they really are, but Stories are based on peoples imaginations, aren't they? If you don't like it, then don't review. Or just don't say anything about them, ok? This fic is AU, so I can do this to them. No flames will be accepted this time, and I will not accept Anoyminus reviews to make sure. So...can you be a little nicer when posting a review, pleeeeease? Also, its kinda hard for me to fully explain the characters that I created, but I'm trying my best, sorry.

Disclamer: I don't own Nintendo, or the characters, but I DO own Nick, Calvin, and Michael!

Character Bios Nick, age 15: Marth's best friend. His hometown got attacked by five powerful dragons 2 years ago. Sadly, he was the soul survivor of the attack. As for his looks, he's a swordsman with green hair, pale, white skin, green emerald eyes, a dark green plate of armor on his chest, a green cape, black baggy pants, and black boots. He has a golden sword with a golden sheath on his waist. 

Calvin, age 16: This thunder swordsman is one person you do not want to mess with. He has a short temper and a bad attitude, but he still has a heart. He looks like Cloud in the Final Fantasy series, except he has a golden cape, a gold plate of armor, blue boots, white tights, gold eyes, and a small, golden loop earing on his left ear.

Michael, age 18: A very handsome swordsman. Looks like Sephiroth from the Final Fantisy series, except his hair is much whiter and much softer. He doesn't have any armor on him either. He also has a samurai sword as well. Unlike the other swordsmen, he does not have a cape. He doesn't speak about his past, probly because it was filled with terrible things. He's also Calvin's best friend.

Roy, age 17: Not much is known about this Swordsman. He also keeps his past a secret.

Marth, age 17: This powerful swordsman left his hometown a month ago to journey with the others. More details are on him are unknown.

Eliwood, age 18: Roy's older brother. After their parents died of a sickness, they've been on their own, but Eliwood wanted to jorney alone. He and Roy haven't spoken to each other for 8 years because of that. He also helped Calvin when he was in danger. More details on him are unknown.

Chapter 1

"Michael, are you sure you haven't gotten us lost?" said an exhausted Nick, "We were suppose to meet Roy, Marth, and Calvin back at the campsite 4 hours ago!" Nick tripped over a log. He caught his balance, and growled at it.

"We're almost there, I'm sure of it!" Michael yelled back.

"Can we at least take a break?"

"Just a few more minutes and we'll be there!" Michael said, "I promise!"

"This is getting out of hand." Nick said.

"I'll say!" Eliwood growled, "If we don't get back there, I'm gonna-"

"Chill!" Michael said, then he looked around. "Didn't we already pass through here?"

"Oh great!" Eliwood said, sitting down on a log.

"Hey, were almost there, I can recognize that tree." Michael said, walking.

"Is it just me, or do all the trees look EXACALY THE SAME?" shouted Nick.

Eliwood shook his head, "Michael has defiantly lost it."

"I heard that!" Michael shouted from up ahead.

"Look!" said Nick pointing towards a bush. He parted it, and there was the campsite.

"HA!" said Michael, "See? I told ya I'd get us there!"

Calvin exhaled sharply, "About time."

Back at the campsite, Marth and Roy were sitting at the picnic table. Marth was waiting for the others, while Roy was reading a book.

"What's taking them so long!" said Marth, tapping his fingers on the picnic table.

"Be patient, Marth." said Roy, "They'll get here….hmm….soon enough."

Meanwhile.

Eliwood let out a heavy sigh, "Finally!"

Nick ran out of the woods and into the campsite. Marth then, noticed Nick.

"What took you so long?" Marth asked.

"Sorry, but we've been going in-" Nick was interrupted.

"We're here, alright?" Calvin said, walking into the campsite.

Eliwood looked around, and he caught a glimpse of Roy. He ran towards him.

"Long time, no see!" he said to his brother.

Roy closed his book shut and looked at Eliwood. He was too shocked to say anything.

Calvin was confused, "What's going on?"

Roy snapped, "How did-I thought that-UGH! How did you get here, anyway?"

"Duh!" Eliwood answered, "That horse over there!" He pointed towards a black Horse, which was eating some grass.

"Is that...Sh..sh..."

"Yep! That's Shadow!"

"He's been alive all this time!"

"Yep!" Eliwood said. Shadow is the name of Roy and Eliwoods pet Horse. They kept it at a ranch and always came to see Shadow when they were kids. Unlike the others, which came to the campsite by a hay ride, Eliwood decided that he would ride the Horse.

"You two know each other?" asked Marth.

"Yes." Roy said, "He's...my brother."

"I didn't know you had a brother." said Calvin.

"Don't you remember me, Calvin?" asked Eliwood, "I was on the Emblem team with you about 3 years ago! I helped you recover from when you were attacked by those knights!"

"No I don't remember." Calvin said, trying to think.

"Well...remember when you were on the ground, badly hurt?" he said, "I carried you to my cabin and treated you for 2 days."

Calvin was still confused, "No...I don't remem-oh yeah! You were the one that gave me a crystal orb as soon as I left!"

Eliwood smiled, "So you remember now...It's been awhile."

"Is this over?" Marth said, "Because I'd really like to get this trip going!"

"Alright, alright." Calvin said, busying himself through his backpack.

Michael turned to Calvin "What do you mean 'alright alright'?"

"You should know, I told you!"

"Told me what?"

Marth looked at them in confusion.

"Nevermind." said Calvin.

"What are we suppose to do?" asked Roy.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" said Nick.

"Well, hurry up!" yelled Calvin ,"We don't have all day!"

"I WILL hurry if you quit yelling!" yelled Nick.

"I'm NOT yelling!"

Yes YOU are!"

"No I'm not! "

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm-"

"I HATE THIS ARGUING, COULD YOU AT LEAST BE KIND TO ONE ANOTHER FOR ONCE?" Michael yelled, his voice seemed to echo through out the forest. Marth and Eliwood covered their ears, while Roy and Nick were too shocked to say anything. 

"...Calm down!" Calvin said.

Everyone had never seen Michael angry in their intire lives. He's usally so calm, but the argument got him in a bad mood.

Nick shook his head.

"This is going to be a long Vacation." he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So then I said to the guy, 'Of course you can have my watch,' and then I…"

"No offense Marth, but Michael can't tell very good stories." whispered Nick to Marth. Marth smiled.

"And as he was screaming I-"

"Michael!" interrupted Eliwood. "You already told us this part!"

"Oh." thought Michael. "Then let me tell you the one about when I gave the bartender at Hot Tuna-"

"Michael!" interrupted Marth. "I think we, um, are all going to, uh, pitch the tents now."

"They are already pitched, Marth." replied Nick. Roy smacked his forehead. Eliwood gave Nick an evil glare.

"Well then, I think we should all go to bed then, okay?" said Marth, glancing at the group, most of which were yawning, probably because of Michael's storytelling.

"But it's only-" started Michael.

"Goodnight Michael!" shouted Calvin, walking towards his own tent, which he shares with Nick and Michael.

Marth rolled his eyes and walked towards his own tent, with his sleeping bag on his shoulder. When he got to the tent, Marth tried to get his sleeping bag into it, but it wouldn't fit in the opening.

"Could you guys help me?" he said, straining.

Roy and Eliwood grabbed the bag and started pulling.

"What on Earth do you have in here, Marth!" Roy asked, straining.

"It's just a big sleeping bag!" Marth responded.

"No kidding!" Eliwood said.

Then they got the bag in, Eliwood fell on his back, then let out a heavy sigh.

"Well, I'm glad that's taken care of." he said, getting up and dusting himself off.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Roy asked, opening up his sleeping bag.

"I'm not sure." Marth said, "But we'll plan it."

Since it was cold at night, Roy took off his headband, and the band that kept his hair back. His long hair was touching the ground. Eliwood's eyes widened.

"Um….Roy? Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"If it concerns my hair, then no." he said. Everyone had asked him about his long hair and how he kept it back. He got tired of that after awhile.

"All right." Eliwood said, "Sorry."

"Hey Eliwood, is your hair like your brothers?" asked Marth.

"Roy never cuts his hair, but I do." He answered, "Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Let's just get some sleep." Eliwood said, burying himself into his sleeping bag, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Roy said.

"Goodnight!" Marth said.

10:00 PM

Michael tossed and turned around his sleeping bag. He couldn't get back to sleep. Calvin heard the noise and groaned.

"Michael, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't sleep." Michael said.

Calvin thought for a moment, then he had an idea. "Try counting sheep."

"Are you joking?"

"No."

"You know that stuff never works on me!"

"Then be quiet." Calvin said, burying himself in his sleeping bag.

"How?" Michael asked.

Calvin didn't answer, he was already fast asleep.

Michael groaned, and went back to sleep...or tried to at least.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eliwood shot up. He also couldn't get to sleep. He looked for a book to read, but it was too dark to see. He felt the floor of his tent for the book that Roy was reading earlier; Marth felt a hand on his face. He slapped the hand away from him, and sat up.

"Eliwood, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Do you know where the book is that Roy was reading?" Eliwood asked.

Marth shook his head, "I don't know...you've been awake all this time?"

"I can't sleep."

Marth collapsed back down on the floor and tried to sleep.

"Marth?" Eliwood asked.

"What?" Marth growled.

Eliwood was silent for a moment, then he spoke up.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but...why are we here again?"

Marth was angry, "Because we wanted to!"

"Could you guys keep it down!" Roy said, sitting up. His eyes were red.

"Sorry."

"Why are you guys awake, anyway?" he asked.

"We can't sleep." Eliwood said.

"I WAS SLEEPING, UNTIL YOU WOKE ME UP!" Marth yelled.

"Shhhh...QUIET!" Roy said, "You know how cranky the others get when you wake them?"

"We have a long day tomorrow, let's just PLEASE get some sleep!"

"I said I can't-" Eliwood was interrupted by a growl.

"What...was that?" Roy asked.

"I'm not sure." Marth said. He peeked outside the tent, and saw nothing.

"Nothing's out there."

"That's...weird."

Then they heard that noise again.

"If somebody's doing that, please…..stop it!" Roy said.

"Wasn't me!" Eliwood said.

"Not me either." Marth said, shrugging.

The group paused for a moment, they heard nothing.

"M-m-m-maybe it was just a bear." Eliwood said.

"BEAR?" Marth said.

"Go to slee-" Something caused Eliwood to jump back, "AHH! sh-sh-shadow!"

"What!" Roy turned around. There WAS a shadow behind him. Roy scooted back.

"What kind of shadow is that?"

"I...don't know." Marth said.

The shadow moved closer, they were expecting a huge claw to rip open. Instead, they heard a knock.

"Uh, guys?" Eliwood asked, "Do bears knock?"

The two shrugged.

"Could you keep it-"

"AHHHHH!" The boys screamed.

"BEAR!" Marth yelled, hiding under his sleeping bag.

"Where?" Calvin said, looking around frantically as he hid in the corner.

"I HATE BEARS!" he yelled, then Marth started to laugh.

"Sorry Calvin." he said, "We uh….we thought YOU were the bear."

"Aw man...anyway, is this yours? We found it in our tent!" Calvin said, handing Roy the book.

"Oh...thanks." he said.

"This camping trip is bogus!" Eliwood said, growling.

Marth looked at him, but didn't bother saying a thing.

"Let's just get some sleep." he said, burying himself into his sleeping bag.

Calvin sighed, and then left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The morning turned out to be bright and sunny, just as everyone hoped. When Nick awoke, the sounds of birds chirping, and leaves rusling filled the air. He went outside to meet with the others.

"Morning!" he said.

"Good morning!" Michael said.

"Have any of you guys thought of what to eat for breakfast?"

"That's what we're debating over now!" said Marth, "I vote eggs!"

"Uh...Marth, where are we going to get a chicken?" asked Eliwood.

"...Oh yeah." he said, Nick laughed a little.

"How about we have fish?" asked Roy, "I saw a lake near the edge of the forest while I was collection firewood last night."

"Hmm...sounds good to me." said Calvin.

"Ok, so who's going fishing?" asked Nick.

Nobody raised their hands.

"GUYS, IF WE DON'T GO FISHING, WE DON'T GET TO EAT!" he yelled.

"I don't like fishing!" said Calvin.

"Same here!" said Michael.

"Well…..then what are we going to do?" asked Marth.

"There's plenty of animals in the forest." said Nick, "Can't we hunt for some?"

"Good idea." said Calvin, "Any of you guys going with me?"

Roy and Eliwood raised their hands.

"Ok, let's go." Calvin said, walking towards the forest, Eliwood and Roy followed.

Nick rested his back against a tree. He sighed loudly, and closed his eyes. Then he found himself drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile.

The others were walking in a forest. It was surrounded by trees. Dead leaves were on the ground. And some of the trees don't have any leaves.

"If we get lost again, I'm gonna hurt you!" yelled Calvin.

"Lost?" asked Roy, raising his eyebrow.

"Yesterday, when Nick, Eliwood, Michael, and I were trying to find the campgrounds, Michael got us lost!" he said.

Eliwood gave Calvin an annoyed look, "And your blaming me because…………."

"SHUT UP!" yelled a frustrated Calvin. Eliwood grew mad, and ended up tackling Calvin. The two began fighting.

"Hey!" yelled Roy, "Knock it off!"

The two stopped fighting.

"Next time, I won't go so easy on you!" growled Calvin.

"C'mon already!" said Roy, "Let's go!"

That's when they saw a Deer.

"About time." said Calvin. He charged after the Deer, but it sped away.

"You IDIOT!" Eliwood yelled.

"C'mon!" said Roy.

They were still walking, then Eliwood saw a Rabbit sniffing the air.

"Would a Rabbit make a good breakfast meal?" he asked the two swordsmen.

"I'll take whatever's available." Roy said, crossing his arms.

Eliwood snuck up on the little grey Rabbit.

"All of you….stay quiet." he whispered

"Can we help?" asked Calvin.

"As long as you two will keep quiet, and don't scare it off."

"Ok!"

Eliwood crept up to the Rabbit, and so did the other two.

"I can catch that thing hands down." Calvin said, "I'm faster than anyone else on the team."

"Well, I can't argue with that." Eliwood said. Then everything grew silent for a moment, until he started counting.

"1……2……3!" he said.

The three swordsmen started chasing the rabbit. The rabbit ran for it's life.

"I'll cut it off up ahead!" Calvin shouted, he ran in front of the bunny.

"That won't work!" yelled Roy.

The rabbit got past Calvin.

"Whoa!" he said, "That things even quicker than me!"

"I got it!" panted Eliwood. He ran after the Rabbit, but got his foot stuck in a gopher hole.

"Drat!" he yelled.

"Leave this to me!" shouted Roy. He finally caught up to the rabbit.

"Gotcha!" he shouted. The rabbit jumped over a log, and Roy tripped over it.

Everyone watched as the rabbit ran back into its hole.

"Three swordsmen…….defeated by one, puny….Rabbit." Calvin said in shock.

Roy and Eliwood were too shocked to say anything.

After 10 minutes of walking, they found a clear, rushing river.

"Ok, hopefully we don't have to chase some fish." Eliwood laughed.

Calvin exhaled sharply, "Ok." He suddenly remembered the time when he and Michael were fishing with their hands, but it was blurry.

"Ok." he said to himself. He thrashed his hands into the water, hoping to scoop up something. Suddenly, he let out a yelp.

"OW!" he said in pain, "Stupid crawdad!"

A large Crawdad was hanging off of Calvin's hand.

"Are you ok?" Roy laughed.

Just then, three Crawdads pinched Eliwood's leg.

"OUCH!" he screamed in pain.

Roy looked around, the river was infested with Crawdads.

"Woah!" he said. Before he had time to jump out of the river, a Crawdad pinched his leg.

"YEOW!" he screamed, jumping to the shore.

"There's Crawdads everywhere!" Calvin shouted, getting out of the river. He grabbed the Crawdads that pinched him and threw them back into the river.

Roy also got out of the river and ripped off the crawdad that was on his leg.

Eliwood also got out of the river. He grabbed the crawdads that pinched him and threw them in a bucket. "How about we have Crawdads instead?"

"You're kidding, right?" Calvin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Good idea." said Roy, he took out his sword and walked into the river. He stabbed a Crawdad, and later, another.

Eliwood sighed, "C'mon!" He took out his thin sword and stabbed about 10 crawdads.

"Shish kabob anyone?" he joked.

Calvin rolled his eyes. "Fine." he said, grinding his teeth. He took out his sword and stabbed 3 Crawdads. Eliwood set his Crawdads in a bucket. Then it dawned on him.

"Uhh….how did this bucket get here?" he asked.

"I put it there just in case we were going fishing." said Calvin, throwing 3 Crawdads in the bucket, "But since we're catching Crawdads now, I figured we'd put them in there."

"Good idea." said Roy as he threw 5 crawdads in the bucket.

Calvin stabbed 7 more crawdads and put them in the bucket.

"Uhh…guys?" Roy said.

"What?" Eliwood asked, then he looked at the bucket. There were 28 Crawdads in the bucket.

"Not enough!" said Calvin, he stabbed 3 Crawdads and put them in the bucket.

Everyone continued stabbing the crawdads, soon the bucket was overflowing with Crawdads, Calvin walked out of the river, panting. 

"Ok." he said, grabbing the bucket, "Let's go."

As the two brothers watched Calvin leave, Eliwood was mixed up.

"You DO know that we're going to have to eat something other than crawdads...right?" he asked Roy.

"Uh...yeah." he said, also confused.

The two followed Calvin back to the campsite.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Marth was panting. He tried to get up off the ground using his sword. "You've gotten stronger." he said, Michael laughed, "It's been 3 years since we've practiced like this, so give it all you got!"

Marth drew out his sword and leaped at Michael. But Michael drew out his sword and held it in a Horizontal way. Marth's sword clashed onto Michael's, but the force of the clash sent Michael to the ground, Marth laughed a little.

"Sorry about that." he said, "Are you ok?" He grabbed Michael's hand and helped him up.

"Yeah, I'm all right." he said, dusting himself off, "That was some strong attack you gave me."

Marth couldn't help but smile.

Nick was getting impatient, "I'm getting hungry, where are the others?"

"Coming, I hope." said Marth. Then he saw Nick reading a book. It was called: Wings Of Change.

Marth smiled, "Can I borrow that sometime?"

"Sure." said Nick.

"Wait a minute….." said Michael. "But I thought that….."

"We're here!" said Calvin, walking into the campsite. Roy and Eliwood trailed behind.

The others saw a bucket in Calvin's hand.

"I'm guessing you caught some fish?" asked Nick.

"Well….crawdads to be exact." said Roy, sitting down at a picnic table.

Nick looked in the bucket. Some of the crawdads were trying to climb out. He laughed a little.

"Oh well, doesn't matter." He said.

"Why don't we get the fire going now?" asked Marth.

The others sat down their buckets and worked on their breakfast.

An hour later, the group couldn't move.

"That's the last time I'll ever eat crawdads!" said Michael, resting on top of the picnic table. Marth was resting his back against a tree, while Roy was resting on top of a tree branch.

"I….can't….move!" Nick said. Eliwood was laying down on a patch of grass, and Calvin was with him.

"We got through the morning alive." Nick said from his position, "But what do you guys want to do tonight?"

"I don't know!" Calvin said with an attitude.

Everyone was too stuffed to do anything but sleep. Marth sighed.

"Well, we better think of something!" he said, "I'm not going to waste my afternoon doing nothing!"

"How about we play Hide and Seek?" asked Nick, "There's a billion places to hide."

"Your kidding, right?" Eliwood asked.

"We…..can do that." said Roy, "Anyone up for game?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"Can we rest first?" asked Calvin.

"Sure." said Marth.

A/N: I know its a short chapter, but oh well. Sorry I haven't updated this in a long time. If you review, please no flames.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Okay, first let's set a few rules." said Michael. "Most importantly, don't hide too far from the site. The boundaries are the lake, and the beginning of the fir trees."

"Yeah, and no helping the slow!" laughed Marth, referring to Calvin.

"The fire pit is home free, and if you don't yell 'home free' and someone catches you, you're it." said Michael.

"Last person tagged is it." Nick added. "And try not to give your spot away."

"Alright." stated Calvin, "Now everybody pick a number between 1 and 100. The person closest to my number is it."

"Michael?" he said.

"Eighty-six" he replied. Calvin wrote that in the dirt with his sword.

After asking everyone, the dirt read this:

Michael-86  
Roy-34

Nick-53  
Eliwood-48

Marth-58

"Michael, you're it!" said Calvin. "My number was 88."

"Drat!" he yelled, "Oh well, I'm counting to 30, so you better hide fast!"

Michael closed his eyes, and began counting.

"ONE! TWO!..."

"Come on!" said Marth. They all ran quickly and quietly through the forest to find their designated hiding places "Wait up guys!" yelled Nick.

"Quiet!" said Roy from his left.

Eliwood fumbled over a branch and fell. When he got up, he was soon separated from the others.

"Great!" he said angrily.

He ran, looking around for a hiding spot. Then he saw a cave behind some young sapling trees.

"I hope no one finds me in there." He said to himself. He walked into the cool, dark cave.

"Ugh!" yelled Roy, "I have to find a hiding spot, and quick!" He could hear Michael counting.

"I don't have much time." He thought to himself.

He looked around for a place to hide, that's when he found a cave.

"Hmm…." He thought. He walked over to it and walked inside.

"I can't see!" Eliwood said. He felt the cave wall so that he knows where he was going. Suddenly, he tripped on something….and someone.

"OW!"

Eliwood got up, and tried to see who was there.

"Who's there?" he said.

"Eliwood!" the figure said back, "Is that you?"

"What the….?" Eliwood tried to focus on the figure. It turned out to be Roy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Same with you!" Roy answered back, "Hiding!"

Eliwood rested his back against the cool, cave wall. He sat down and sighed.

"Something wrong?" Roy asked.

"I didn't get much sleep last night." He said.

Roy didn't say anything.

Eliwood was just about to fall asleep, until he felt something crawl up his leg.

"Roy?" he asked nervously as its feet tickled his leg.

"Yeah?"

"Could you please…..tell me what is on my leg?"

"I don't know, I can't see." Roy said, "It's too dark!"

Eliwood got a closer look at it. His eyes widened.

"BAT!" he shouted. That startled Roy. He slammed his back against the cave wall.

"OW!" he shouted.

Eliwood shook the bat off. It turned out to be a baby bat. It crawled away from site. "I HATE bats!"

Roy brought his hand under his armor, clutched his chest and panted heavily.

"Eliwood, you almost gave me a heart-attack!" he yelled. "Don't do that again!"

"Sorry." he panted, "But you already know that I HATE BATS!"

"I KNOW!" Roy shouted, "I quit, this game is stupid, anyway!" He walked out of the cave, still panting.

Eliwood followed him out, but he was worried, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Roy said, "Just as soon as I calm down."

"Um...sorry about that."

The two headed back to the campsite.


	7. Last chapter

Last Chapter

"I can't believe I'm it!" Calvin snapped, "If it wasn't for you giving away my hiding spot, I would've still been hiding!"

"Calm down, Calvin!" Marth said, trying not to fight back, "I wasn't trying to give away your hiding spot!"

"Oh, so saying 'Calvin, get out of that tree!' ISN'T GIVING AWAY MY HIDING SPOT?" he yelled.

"For Pete's sake, shut up!" shouted Roy.

Roy and Eliwood walked into the campsite. "Anyway are still going to play?" Roy asked.

"I think everyone's worn out one way or another." Eliwood said.

"But what are we going to do now?" asked Marth.

Calvin shrugged.

"I can think of an…." Just when Eliwood was about to say something, he heard a scream.

"What was that?" asked Calvin.

"I don't know!"

They ran to the source of the scream. When they got there, they saw a body crumble to the forest floor. Marth looked down upon it, shakingly.

"What happened!" asked Calvin. Nick was laying on the forest floor, panting. "Are you ok?" Marth asked, kneeling down to him.

"Yes….." Nick said, still in shock.

"What the heck happened?" asked Eliwood.

"I saw…..three….Wolves…..th-th-th-they were ch-ch-chasing me, and…." Nick was too scared to say anything else.

"And what?" asked Calvin, "Speak up!"

Calvin grabbed Nick by grabbing the bottom of his armor.

"I got….away….by climbing a tree."

"I'm guessing you must really hate Wolves." Roy said. Nick nodded.

"Well, now that that's over, can we head back?" asked Michael, "It's getting dark."

"All right." Marth said, getting up.

Everyone headed back to the campsite. Nick was still in a state of shock. Marth looked at him, worriedly.

Roy shook his head, "Don't worry." he said, placing his hand on Marth's shoulder, "He'll get over it tomorrow."

Marth sighed.

Everyone said their goodnights and headed back to their tents.

Calvin looked at Nick, "Are you going to be all right?" he asked.

Nick nodded, then he found the urge to speak, "I…I think so."

Michael turned out the lantern, and then the three were asleep.

Back at the other tent.

"Well, we had a rough day, don't you think?" asked Eliwood.

"Maybe……a little TOO rough." Roy said.

Marth laughed, "We're going home tomorrow, so get a good sleep, and we can pack up tomorrow."

Everyone was now asleep, ready to head off in the morning.


End file.
